


More Than Just Surviving

by NotSoForteQuhe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Mentions of Death, P dark fic, sad af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoForteQuhe/pseuds/NotSoForteQuhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHOT ANGSTY AMEDOT FIC WRITTEN BASED OFF A QUOTE SOMEONE SENT ME, REPOSTING FROM MY TUMBLR :-)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe life should be about more than just surviving."</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just Surviving

**Author's Note:**

> uploading this on here bc I cried so much when writing it. p much everyone's dead. originally from my Tumblr.

**“Maybe life should be about more than just surviving.”**

Amethyst walked around the kindergarten, hands in her pockets. Over the course of not even a hundred years, things had changed. She had watched as the Earth became more and more devastated, the beautiful green plants she used to admire were no longer, the ocean Steven used to swim in all the time while he was young was no longer beautiful, it was dirty and bleak. People changed, too. First it was Vidalia, Amethyst watched as she grew note wrinkles on her face and age marks, her hair getting whiter and that wasn’t the only change, her hair was no longer when she was diagnosed with terminal cancer. Then it was Greg and this was more disheartening than Vidalia, even though she had spent most her time with her.

Greg was about 64 when they told him he had cardiac problems. Amethyst didn’t completely understand it but she did know that he had a diet change and Steven came more often to see him. He took medication and was told to not be put under too much stress, which was pretty much impossible since his only child was fighting corrupt gems and saving the world.  
It became more devastating when they had to stop bringing Steven on missions, the doctors saying Greg’s stress levels were too high. More days were spent with Steven not being at the temple, spending time with his father and there were replacements for workers at the car wash.

The event that the stroke occurred was the worst time for all of them. During some time at the car wash, it happened. Of course, he spent time at the hospital in a coma and Steven visited everyday, even the gems trying to visit as often as they could, but it was decided that he should be put off life support, as if when he did wake up, the damage would be too bad that it would be a life not worth living. Steven had always been a sensitive boy, but seeing him in the state that he was in still, to this day, made Amethyst’s eyes tear up.

Humans weren’t the only ones to change. The gems changed too, unfortunately. About seven years after Greg’s death, there was a bad event that wasn’t exactly considered a war, but the gems that weren’t sent from Homeworld were much more advanced and strong.  
Pearl, the great sword fighter, was no longer. She was shattered in the battle, the same with Garnet. Steven, Peridot and Amethyst were the only Crystal Gems left to fight. To aide, there was Lapis and Jasper, who weren’t technically Crystal Gems, but weren’t allowed to live on Homeworld, so they resided on Earth, even if they found flaws.

So her outfit change wasn’t a big deal. It was just a different style black tank top, gray leggings with the stars at her knees, but with pockets too.

Peridot changed as well. Her hair was in the shape of a star, her yellow diamonds on her knees were changed with stars, and one big star on the front of the leotard like uniform. Lapis and Jasper had changed, but kept the same color schemes and Lapis keeping the same style, just a bit change, while Jasper changed things up more.

There seemed to be few things that felt like they didn’t change. Everything Amethyst seemed to love about Earth was disappearing, like the color of the green grass she’d used to lay on everyday.

She always found beauty in the color green, especially with Peridot. Peridot was the still on Earth, though she had lost her innocence a little bit, being on the other side of Homeworld attacks. Even though Amethyst’s heart became darker and darker, watching everything she loved died and leave, Peridot stayed her silly, excitable self. The two of them had been pretty close while the other gems were alive, but now they lived in the big temple by themselves.

That was because Jasper and Lapis lived in the barn with each other and Steven lived in some normal, human house, settled down with Connie. So Peridot and Amethyst were really close friends, they loved spending time together, but days like this one, Amethyst ran away until Peridot found her.

And there she was, almost on cue, Peridot’s light footsteps sounded on the ground behind her. Amethyst hated being seen it his state, where she focused on nothing but sorrow and questioned why she didn’t just leave like the others. Quickly, she rolled into a ball to her hole, right before Peridot’s eyes.

“Amethyst!” Peridot exclaimed, moving quickly to crawl into the small hole as well. “Please, let’s go back to the temple, I always suspect that we are being gazed upon while here.” She spoke nervously.

“Peri.” Amethyst began seriously, her knees brought to her chest and her head buried. “Haven’t you realized yet?” Usually, Amethyst would come here, Peridot would follow and drag her back immediately. This is the first time Amethyst didn’t just go back home.

“Amethyst, come on, we can socialize at the temple. You know Homeworld–” Peridot’s high voiced quipped, looking behind her anxiously.

“Peridot!” This was the first time in a while that Amethyst called her that, usually sticking to nicknames, even when she was heated. “Can’t you see?! Pearl’s gone! Garnet’s gone! They’re shattered into itty bitty pieces!” Amethyst practically screamed, shooting her head up, eyes filled with tears.

“… What about them?” Peridot asked quietly, trying to remain her calm. She still felt guilty about Homeworld returning to attack them.

“Greg is dead! Vidalia’s dead! This whole planet is dying by it’s own species!” Amethyst tugged at her own hair aggressively, tears falling freely. “We’re going to die eventually and it won’t matter if it’s because of Homeworld or because this stupid planet is killing itself!” Her feet kicked at the ground and a loud sob escaped from her lips.

Peridot had, of course, seen Amethyst upset, but never liked this. It was a certain kind of upset that was different, as if she was welcoming the fact that she was going to die. Peridot felt uneasy, she had done everything she could so far not to die. “But…we survived everything? Would accepting death with open arms be the same as giving up?”

“That’s the whole point.” Amethyst tried to calm herself down so she could explain. “At this point, we’re just surviving.”

This was confusing to Peridot. Was that not a good thing that they had survived everything thus far? “Um… Is that not a celebration?” Peridot looked down at her hands and started playing with them, a nervous habit of hers.

A loud groan came from Amethyst. This was hard to explain to such a gem like Peridot. She was always basking in the things that made Earth great, mostly pop culture but many other things too, like the organic life forms she watched in the garden, but even those were slowly dying. “Peridot,” She began, still making the other gem uncomfortable at the use if her full name. “That’s the point. I’ve been thinking a lot and well…Maybe life should be about more than just surviving.“

Peridot was completely dumbfounded. “But weren’t not just surviving, is this not living? You..” Peridot now looked about ready to cry. “Are you afraid to live?”

“Frankly, yes.” Amethyst moved her legs flat in front of her, sitting on her hands. “I can’t do anything fun here anymore. There’s no longer fun.”

“But you’re wrong!” Peridot exclaimed, her brows furrowed and it reminded Amethyst of when Steven and Pearl had an argument about how Steven had seen Peridot’s flask robonoids before they had met her. “There’s so much fun! There’s television, and games, and you!” She gestured to the purple gem and Amethyst looked at her surprised. “You are the spitting image of fun, Amethyst, you are peace and love!”

Amethyst looked shocked and just stared. “You are liveliness! You bring life fun, and peace, and life into me, Amethyst!” Peridot admitted. “Everything I’ve learned, everything I laughed at has been from you!” She reached over to grab at Amethyst’s hand. “I don’t know why, but ever since I met you, I’ve had this feeling that maybe I should be with you, that you should stay in my life forever.”

“Forever?” Amethyst echoed, thinking nothing lasts that long. “You mean like Garnet? You want to be Emerald forever?” She tried to understand what Peridot meant.

“No! It’s like, Percy and Pierre! Not only do they represent the strongest battle formation, but they also want to be with one another for a long time!” Peridot could feel herself getting frustrated at trying to explain. “It’s like… I want to look into your purple eyes forever, like I want to have fun with you for the rest of my gem life! Its hard to explain, but when we hug, I want us to stay like that, with me basking in your warmth.” Her green face heated up.

It was slowly becoming clear what Peridot meant, at least she things she does. Still, Peridot looked like she had more to say. “I know you’re the quartz, but I want to protect you, Amethyst. I want to be with you and fight for you! If you don’t live your life lively, all I have is Steven.” Her voice cracked and she could feel tears pricking at her eyes. “Only you. Please Amethyst, don’t leave me alone, I can’t lose you. Please live with me. Don’t welcome death.”

Seeing Peridot break down, Amethyst also came to terms with her own feelings, ones she always tried to push away. She knew for years and years that she loved Peridot, but not in the way she loved Garnet and Pearl. In the way Ruby loved Sapphire. Amethyst crawled over to Peridot, bringing her into her arms. “I’m scared, Peri.” She whispered and her tears once more came faster down.

“I know.” Peridot wrapped her arms around the back of Amethyst neck while she sobbed into her shoulder. “Amethyst, I can lose you again. Fight with me. Don’t just survive with me. Live with me. Don’t let them take that away from us.”

“Okay.” Amethyst pulled back a little, her hands on Peridot’s shoulders. “I love you, Peri.” The confession felt heavy around the room, due to the silence it caused.  
It felt like forever until Peridot spoke in reply. “Amethyst, I’m still not used to these Earth customs, but based off my notes, I love you back.” Her voiced wavered as she stared directly into Amethyst purple ones.

They stayed like that, the confession felt like a weight off both their chests. Peridot watched as Amethyst started leaning her face in, and she had known enough about pop culture to have seen this many times, had observed everything about it and wondered about it. So, she leaned her lips closer too, waiting until that sound touch of Amethyst’s plump lips against her’s.

And there it was. Their lips finally met after several, several years, both of them had felt like they waited too long for it to happen. Amethyst was the one who knew what she was doing, but Peridot wasn’t like a kiss virgin, except she had always been a smart gem and she took detailed notes on kissing from all the shows she watched. It was soft and sweet, Peridot’s chapped lips against Amethyst’s and they pulled each other closer.  
Until they broke up, Peridot pulling away, keeping a good hold on Amethyst’s hand, and walking out of the hole, pulling her along.

“Can we kiss from now on?” Peridot asked shyly, getting to her feet and pulling Amethyst with her.

Amethyst just stared, this time she was dumbfounded, mesmerized by that kiss. Peridot placed one hand on her cheek, the other pushing her bangs out of her eye. She leaned in again, pressing another kiss to the slightly short gem’s lips.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Peridot leaded Amethyst towards the warp pad, not letting go of her hand. “I know I haven’t been on here as long as you have, I have seen it’s change too much, but please, let’s fall back in love with life.” Peridot spoke softly, a smile on her face.

“As long as you’re by my side.” Amethyst finally cracked a smile back and while they stepped onto the warp pad, activating it, she ambushed Peridot with kisses, cracking a laugh for the first time in days.

**Author's Note:**

> idk


End file.
